


An Arc V drabble

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Ray snapping and Zarc being the one to end up splitting them up, Role Reversal, Short, Yugioh Arc V - Freeform, arc v, idk - Freeform, what if, yugioh - Freeform, zarcray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: A Role Reverse where Ray is the one to snap and Zarc tries to stop her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble based off an au idea I had (may or may not expand on it in the future idk)

Ray couldn’t just stand by anymore this had to stop, could they not hear the monsters cries. See the pain they were causing, not just to the duelists but the monsters as well. Countless monsters were destroyed each duel and so many cried out in pain from these violent duels. Yet still people wanted more was it not enough to hurt the monsters but people now too.

Well she was going to put an end to it, all of it. “This is what you wanted isn’t it!?” She shouted, four monsters each summoned in a different way surrounded her, the stadium once filled with cheers now filled with screams. “I thought you wanted more violence!"

From down below Zarc ran towards her, four cards clutched in his hands. Four cards that would change everything. "Ray!” He shouted hoping to gain her attention “Please, this has to stop!” He begged “This..this isn’t you!” Normally he was the one to snap or get carried away but instead it seemed this time the tables had turned.

Ray looked down at him, “You don’t hear them Zarc…the monsters they cry. People are getting hurt too. Can’t you see the duels have gotten out of control and no one cares! They just keep demanding more, more, more. Well I’m just giving them what they asked for.”

Zarc took a deep breath “I can and if you can hear the monsters then you should be able to hear the sad cries of my dragons." It hurt to see her like this, filled with anger, sadness and hate. "Please Ray you mustn’t do this.” But his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. So consumed by her emotions it was clear that Ray wasn’t going to listen to a word he said.

So it had come to this, he hadn’t wanted to do this but it as the only option. He raised his hand still holding tightly to the four cards which he ‘borrowed’ from her father to use against her. The four dragons appeared behind him and roared. Upon the cards activation Ray's bracelet began to glow brightly.

The power of the four cards reacted to her bracelet (Or perhaps her bracelet was reacting to the cards) and split apart the dimension, breaking it into four. A piece of them residing in each, reborn, with a dragon to watch over and ensure that the four girls may never reunite as one again.


End file.
